1. The Technical Field
Such types of wheels enjoy very great popularity, particularly in a construction as light metal wheels, since, in addition to an increased overall aesthetic appearance of the motor vehicle, additional technical advantages can be attained.
2. The Prior Art
In entirely general terms, the present trend is towards reducing the weight of the wheel as much as possible. This is an additional reason for the increasing spread of light metal wheels. The savings in weight relative to conventional steel wheels that is achieved is frequently not very high, however, since the light metal alloys that are used mostly do not have the strength of steel. Such wheels must therefore be designed with greater wall thicknesses, as the result of which the weight advantage is partially lost again.
The task which forms the basis for the present invention is therefore that of further developing a wheel, particularly a light metal wheel for motor vehicles, in such a manner that it no longer has the disadvantages stated. In particular, a wheel should be created which permits an additional reduction of weight or an improvement of the mechanical characteristics relative to conventional wheels.